


Quite the Favour

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Gen, Pre-Canon, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: Simon Banks asks a favour of Jack Pendergrast





	Quite the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompts 'gamble' and 'the last straw'.

Banks walked past Jack’s desk and said, “I need a word with you.”

“Sure thing, Cap.” Jack followed his captain into his office, suffering a moment of envy over the jacket Banks wore. The man either had incredible luck with off the rack or a gem of a tailor.

Banks was settling into a not-bad captain, and Jack sat respectfully alert. He already knew he wasn’t in trouble.

“I need a favour from you, Jack.”

“Then you’d better let me know what it is, sir.”

“I’m bringing Jim Ellison into MC, and I want you to show him the ropes.”

Jack paused a moment to stare at the desk in front of him because, yes, that was quite the favour.

“You don’t think that’s a gamble?”

Banks leaned back with that falsely benign smile he assumed sometimes. “If it is, it’s my gamble to take.”

Message received and accepted. One thing Jack had noticed was that Banks didn’t pass the buck. “He’s a tough cookie. How are you looking to handle him?”

“I’m working with sternly unimpressed – it’s not exactly a reach. You’ve got the seniority and the smarts to keep him in line. See if you can teach the guy some of your winning ways and a little patience.”

“From what I’ve seen of Ellison those are some fairly big asks.”

Banks sighed. “Vice was a bad fit for him – that Williamette bust was the last straw, but the guy’s overall record proves there’s potential there. I want to show him a little trust and give him six months to show us something more than attitude.”

“Vice has been a shit-show for too long. With all due respect, sir, I’m not surprised that Ellison was running on attitude in there.” Jack paused a moment to consider. He’d heard enough stories about Ellison to agree with Banks that he had potential for more than ass-holery and trouble. Decision made, he said, “So when does show-time commence?”

He got a genuine smile from Banks this time. “Official transfer is the beginning of next week. Do your best with him, Jack. Show him the better angels of his nature. The better angels of yours, too,” Banks finished dryly.

“Ah, come on, Cap. That little bit of the devil in me will help make a connection, you know that.”

“That’s what I’m counting on.” Banks tilted his head in good-natured dismissal. “You’d better go review your cases with an eye to working with a partner.”

Jack returned to his desk and looked at the scrawled-on surface of the desk blotter. So, Ellison. Just as well that Jack enjoyed a gamble, and a challenge, of his own. Banks really was settling down into a not-bad captain


End file.
